whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rage Across Appalachia
Rage Across Appalachia is a regional sourcebook for Werewolf: The Apocalypse with additional information for Changeling: The Dreaming. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Down in the Holler :Deep in the backwoods of the southern Appalachian mountain range, the Garou hold out against the imminent destruction of their homes. The modern world intrudes harshly onto their sacred sites, building roads over spirit paths. The Wyrm burrows into the hearts of their Kinfolk and the Ways are forgotten. :Ancient Magic Awakens :But the Garou are not alone against their enemy: The native fae have been here longer, and they will not let their freeholds fall to corruption. It's a battle of backwoods wisdom and lore against an industrial society gone mad. :Rage Across Appalachia is a regional sourcebook and chronicle setting for use with Werewolf: The Apocalypse and Changeling: The Dreaming. It includes: :*''The supernatural history of Appalachia :*''The local Garou, from the hillbilly Bone Gnawers to the native Uktena'' :*''Details on the Nunnehi changelings, including new Bunks Legends of the Garou: Spirit Messengers An elderly Kinfolk tells a story to her grandchildren, including one who is about to undergo her First Change. Introduction Chapter One: From the Beginning (An Appalachian History) Chapter Two: The Geography of Appalachia Details on the five Garou protectorates of the region: * The Anakeesta Protectorate, encompassing the Great Smokey Mountains. Includes the city of Knoxville, Tennessee and Sept of the Changing Seasons. * The Land of the Sky Protectorate, encompassing the Blue Ridge Mountains. Includes Asheville, North Carolina, and the Sept of the Grandfather. * The Shawanese Protectorate, encompassing the Cumberland Mountains. Home to the Sept of the Moon's Blessing. *The Protectorate of the Long River on the Cumberland Plateau. Includes Chattanooga, Tennessee and the Sept of the Mountain Watch. *The Protectorate of the Ani-Kituwaghi, which overlaps with the Qualla Boundary, the official reservation of the Eastern Band of the Cherokee. Home to an Uktena sept, the Sept of the Seven Clans. In addition, Appalachia is considered a duchy of the Kingdom of Willows among changelings, with a tenuous peace among the sidhe, the commoner Kithain and the nunnehi. The environmental damage caused by logging, mining and the chemical industry have left behind several prominent Hellholes. Chapter Three: The Changing Breed of the Mountains Chapter Four: Mountain Dreamers (Changelings) Chapter Five: Strange Relations (Enemies and Others) Chapter Six: Appalachian Moonrise A three-part chronicle based around the search for the Mammoth's Bone fetish: "Kentucky Moonshine," "Tennessee Waltz" and "Carolina Moon." Appendix: Appalachia in Song and Symbol Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters Garou * Elektra Daygreeter, Black Fury * Lycoris Moon-Sister, Black Fury * Armageddon Ryddell, Bone Gnawer * Backalley, Bone Gnawer * Lodi Clawfoot, Bone Gnawer * Miz Flora Gray, Bone Gnawer based in Asheville * Payback, metis Bone Gnawer * Leah Hopebringer, Child of Gaia * Hattie Thunderwife, Child of Gaia * Caitlin Dooley, Fianna * Patrick Sheehan, Fianna * Dougal Mountain-Speaker, Fianna * Neil Crier, Fianna * Reuben "Earth-Defender" Bruckner, Get of Fenris * Lisl Eyes-of-the-Forest-and-Knower-of-Secrets, Get of Fenris * Megan Alexander, Glass Walkers * Roy Hartley, Glass Walkers * Forest Runner, Red Talons * Tarith, Shadow Lords * Anubis Hillwalker, Silent Striders * Josiah Windford, Silver Fangs * Galileo Crosses-the-Stars, Stargazers * Thomas Hard Rain "Screams-in-Fury", Uktena * Standing Rock, Uktena * Ayita Stormcrow, Uktena * Hears-the-Wild-Goose-Call, Wendigo * Screamin' Joe Huckster, Black Spiral Dancer (leader of the Black Spiral Square Dancers) Other Changing Breeds * Bessie Hardwinter, Gurahl * M'rissa Manycolor, Bastet (Pumonca) * Hideo Ishii, an exiled Kitsune * Arachilia Longley, Ananasi Changelings * Toireasa, House Fiona, Countess of Balsam * Jack the Whistler, eshu troubador * Linden Silvercrown, a wolf pooka who has been passing herself off as a Silver Fang among the Garou * Lily Wildflower, redcap roadie * Chief Crying Tears, leader of the Nunnehi * Bright Water, a Nunnehi * Footstomper, a Nunnehi Others * Regina Troquay, Gangrel antritribu * Soaring Eagle, a Cherokee Dreamspeaker and Uktena Kinfolk * Beverly de Sales, Sons of Ether * Ephraim Sandler, Verbena barabbus * Aaron Sterling, mortal land developer * Reverend Jimmy Tucker, a xenophobic preacher * Tsul'kalu, a giant Cherokee spirit * Moriah Tallman, a Wraith References Raven Mockers, Mammoth's Bone Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:1995 releases